


A Fork of Lightning

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Delicious!Drawn for Osmosis Exchange.
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Not Quite Osmosis





	A Fork of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).

> /o\ I definitely know what Storm looks like, but I really wanted to draw her. Thank you for your request!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Storm is a beautiful black woman with white hair. Her eyes glow white. Her superhero costume is mostly black with gold trim in v patterns and lines going one across her collarbone, on her waist and vertically two lines also. She has weather control powers so she might have a fork of natural looking lightning and a storm cloud or a lot of mist surrounding her.


End file.
